When Lunar meets Solar
by Narcissistic Sammi Lover
Summary: They were opposites, the Sun and the Moon. They completed each other, and made each other whole. Sasuke, a cold Lunar deity, finds a girl in the forest, a girl named Hinata. After meeting her, he finds himself falling in love with her. SasuHina


**Well, here's one of my first serious Fanfics, also my longest one. This will be updated regularly. I hope you enjoy it and don't hate on it too much. O;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Her hair flowed behind her back like a ribbon in the breeze, her dress rippling like a rock hitting a still pond. Her eyes shining bright purple like a neon light, while her arms so loosely glided at her side.

Her eye's were shut in pure content of such a perfect day, the sun was shining bright, the sky was as blue as the ocean- It couldn't get any better.

Indeed she was right, the day couldn't get any better. While at the peak of happiness, everything started to go wrong. Hinata started to feel quite dizzy, her head began to spin as her eyes felt heavy. She's always been good at flying, she's never had a problem when it came to it but something just wasn't right.

Could it be that she was experiencing flying sick-

Her surroundings grew grey, slowly shutting out of her sight as she passed out in mid flight.

* * *

The sun was shining on his raven hair, his eyes were dark and cold, not out of ruthlessness, but out of his nature - being alone.

Sasuke was known as a Lunar Deity, loved by his village, you may even say worshiped. He was a god in their eyes, he could do no wrong. The Uchiha's were a very prominent clan of Lunar Deities.

Sasuke was walking back to the village after finishing a simple errand for his father to gather herbs for medicine. The trees stood tall, almost like giants, giants of the land. The grass was green, waving with the gentle breeze that swept over the ground.

Sasuke was use to this route, he would go down this path at least every other day for several different reasons. He knew it like the back of his hand.

You follow down the path, the first thing you'll notice is a gigantic boulder, rigid and covered with moss. Sasuke continued to stride down the path, knowing what was next to come and he was right, it was the bridge, the same one he's crossed so many times since a small child. The bridge was over a small stream which happened to be one of the main sources for both the village and the animals.

Sasuke stopped for a quick rest and for some water to quench his thirst. The raven haired boy squatted down at the edge of the stream and took a hand full of water and guided it to his mouth, it was refreshing on his dry lips as he felt the cold liquid slide down his throat. He looked around, admiring the beauty of nature, something he did quite often, though nothing ever really changed.

He eyed up and down the stream seeing all the familiar sites, but this time he was a little confused. Coming out of a bush, a little up stream, was what looked like to be a foot.

Could it be that someone was-

No, no one could have been killed…

Sasuke quickly got up from the edge of the bank and ran over to the bush, only to discover that it was indeed a human, a young girl that looked to around his age at that. She was not dead, no one was murdered though she seemed to have of been passed out.

_What am I going to do with this girl? I can't just leave her here.. I'll just have to take her to father and see what he has to say._

Sasuke slid his arms under the girls back, picking her up in his arms as if he was holding a baby. She was indeed light as a feather, the first thing he noticed was her beautiful long hair. He was awed at the pure beauty of such a human.

No... She couldn't be a human she was far too angelic..

Sasuke quickly made his way back down the path that's he walked so many times, this time it was surely different, he was making his way back home with the most beautiful girl he's ever see.. And she was passed out.

The dark eyed boy finally made his way back to the huge concrete gates of the village; Konoha. He rushed through the gates, making his way through the crowd of villagers at the market, trying to hurry to his castle, the Uchiha Castle.

After maneuvering through everyone, he was finally home. He made his way up the dark blue steps made of marble, only to be greeted by a solid marble door with the symbol of a crescent moon on it. He held on tight to the unconscious girl and removed one arm from under her to open the door, making his way inside to be confronted instantly by his father, better known as the leader of the Lunar Deities.

"Father, on my way home I stopped at the stream like I usually do. As I was enjoying the scenery, I noticed a foot hanging out of a bush and I found her, but she was passed out." Sasuke explained, trying to keep a stern face on.

His father remained silent for a moment. He looked like he was in deep thought, but then he finally spoke with a deep voice.

"I see. Very well, she shall stay with us till she has recovered. Once that time comes we will do what we can to help her back to where she came from. Just be careful, this girl is different, I don't know how, but she is.." His father said, eyeing the girl up and down curiously.

Sasuke nodded and took her up to his room, laying her down on his bed, keeping her head propped up. He stared at the girl, still amazed at how gorgeous she was. He blushed a little at the though of having a girl in his own bed, then he clenched his fist and made a regretful face

_I'm an Uchiha, I can't be having such perverted thoughts, That's not like me.. No matter how sexy of a girl I have in my bed…Passed out…_

Sasuke regained his composure when all of a sudden he noticed the same thing his father must of noticed, his eyes widened. This girl has the aura of a Solar Deity.

Sasuke was stumped; he has no idea what to think. But he supposed he had to wait until she opened her eyes... This would confirm her true identity as a deity.

"Uhhn~" A sniffle was heard. "Huh? Where am I." Came a voice from the bed.

Sasuke turned around to meet the young girl sitting up in his bed, fully awake.

The first thing he noticed that her eyes were purple, a pale purple, like pearls. Noticing that, he immediately discarded the idea of her being a solar deity, though her aura told otherwise. Solar deities had eyes like fire. Their eyes were a bright orange, eyes that shone through pitch black.

Solar deities were the lunar deities rivals, so if she was a solar deity, there was no telling what they would do to her. He decided to let his guard down, seeing as how she wasn't a solar deity.

"Are you ok? I found you passed out in a bush out in the forest!" He asked hesitantly.

The innocence on her face was as noticeable as ever, she looked at him with a blank expression "Who am I? What am I?" the girl slid her finger into her mouth and nibbled slowly on it and turned her expression into a smile.

Sasuke was puzzled. He had to figure out what was happening "You don't know who or what you are? Have you lost your memory?" Sasuke was getting angry as she wasn't answering with straight up answers.

The girl looked at Sasuke with a perplexed expression. She didn't know what to think of this weird, dark-haired boy in front of her. "Call me Hinata, now will"-

The girl fell back and her eyes closed shut, she was asleep again.

He stood up to go to her side once more, but paused, knowing that she had just passed out again for some unknown reason. Knowing this, he knew there was nothing he could do for her. The only thing he could do was let her get rest, then he would question her later.

Sasuke grabbed a chair and sat down, he had no idea what he was going to do or what was going to happen.

_I have a beautiful girl in my bed who seems to have lost her memory.. Who is this.. Hinata.._

_Hinata.._

_Hinata.._

That named echoed in his head over and over as he laid a blanket on the floor and laid down. It was late, he was going to get some much needed rest and worry about all this tomorrow.

* * *

**Alright, that's it. Like I said this is my longest story so far, this chapter alone is longer than most my other stories.**

**Hope you liked it, please Review and subscribe. :3**


End file.
